


Coming Home

by Cliophilyra



Series: September Smut 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Top Castiel, september smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the bunker after a hunt. Cas has been missing him. This is for the September Smut challenge again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the September smut challenge (although I am aware it's now Oct! Slightly late :) ) Just sleepy PWP really. Let me know what you think! X

Cas was asleep when Dean got in. He could see tufts of dark hair sticking out from under the blue blankets on their bed, a stark contrast with the white of the pillow.

He stopped in the doorway for a moment just to watch him sleep. Not that he did that a lot, honestly, because that would be creepy. Wouldn't it? 

Sometimes though he just needed to take a moment to wrap his head around it all again. The man in his bed, in their bed. The fact that Cas was human now, vulnerable, but his. He was allowed to kiss him, touch him, say he loved him and hear it in return. He had really never seen that coming.

He smiled fondly as he pulled his jacket off and hung it on the door, toed off his boots and quickly shed the rest of his clothes. He shivered slightly as he pulled back the covers and slid into the blissful warmth beside Cas with a relieved groan.

Cas immediately reached out to him, barely waking but moving to snuggle against Dean's chest, pulling him close with a sleep clogged murmur of greeting. 

Dean smiled at the flood of comfort and belonging that stole over him and sunk in, soul-deep. There really was nothing to beat the feeling of holding Cas in his arms, the warmth of pliant, boneless limbs as they wrapped around him after the frozen night drive. This was a truth he had only recently learned but he knew he'd never get tired of. 

Cas was like a furnace in the centre of the bed as he embraced him, Dean felt guilty as his cold fingers raised goosebumps on warm, smooth skin, but Cas didn't seem to mind. He tangled his feet with Dean's icy ones and sighed as Dean pushed his cold nose into his hair and breathed in the familiar scent of apple shampoo and something like warm honey and closed his eyes.

They lay like that, Dean holding Cas to him, trailing rough fingers over the dip of his waist, dropping soft kisses into his hair, until Dean's breathing began to even and deepen, his limbs becoming heavy as the warmth of their bed suffused through him.

***

Sometime later Cas stirred and moved his hand from where it lay across the softness of Dean's stomach to play with the hair above his ear. He murmured words Dean couldn't clearly hear and kissed his neck softly, dragging teeth ever so gently over the curve into his shoulder. Dean hummed in agreement and ran his hands up Cas's back to grasp at the back of his neck, turning to kiss him, digging his fingers into his hair. 

They moved slowly, limbs entwining, lips skidding over skin, pressing into warm places, dragging teeth and tongue, leaving heated, gasping trails. No rush, no urgency. Nothing coming to an end, no one dying today. They had as much time as they cared to take.

Dean's head fell back as Cas moved beneath the covers, kissing a trail over soft muscle and on down, pushing his nose into the soft hair before he paused, breath warm against the hot, hard length of Dean's cock, hovering just over where Dean was desperate now to feel him. He flicked his tongue quickly at the tip, licked along his length in one wet line from root to tip and Dean could feel his lover smile against his heated skin as his cock twitched, drooling pre-come onto his stomach. Then, just as Dean made a quiet sound of need, Cas took him into his mouth, sinking all the way down, swirling his tongue over the head, hollowing his cheeks as Dean clutched at his hair and let out a long, wrecked moan.

He loved the feeling of Cas's mouth; the warm wet, the stretch of his lips as he moved his head, the swirl and flicker of his tongue that knew exactly how to make him incoherent. When Cas pulled off with a slow, obscene pop, Dean tightened his fingers in Cas's hair and groaned "Oh fuck Cas," his voice choked and desperate. 

Cas looked up at him as he pressed light kisses that made his stomach jump and then took him back into his mouth, bobbing his head languidly as he dragged his fingers gently over the delicate skin of Dean's balls and down to press gently at his hole.

"Oh fuck Cas, fuck me," 

Cas smiled, pushing himself back up to lean over him, muscles taut as he held himself up, hands pushing into the mattress either side of Dean's head. He leaned down, crushing their lips together. Dean chased the taste of himself in Cas's mouth, hands tracing the firm muscle of his torso, gasping as their cocks slid together, blindly reaching for the bottle of lube beside the bed. 

Cas took the bottle from him, their mouths still locked, biting at his lip. He sat up, poured some into his hand and reached down, curling his grip around Dean, his slick hand sliding over the hot length of him, making him buck into his hand and bite at his shoulder. 

"Dean, fuck...missed you, need you."

Dean grinned, moving his legs to wrap around Cas's waist, drawing him closer, "You've got me baby, I missed you so much," he reached up to run his fingers over Cas's face, dragging over his pink mouth with a look of wonder. Cas parted his lips, tongue flicking out to lick, drawing Dean's finger in to his mouth just as he lined himself up and sank into Dean with a breathless moan.

Dean groaned at the familiar sensation of fullness, the stretch and slight burn, the impression of Cas becoming part of him. They moved slowly; Cas leaning down to kiss him, breathing raggedly into each other's mouths. Cas's hands running over his skin, along his thigh, short nails digging into his ass as he lifted his hips, desperate to pull him deeper. Trails of electricity following the path of his fingers.

"Oh god I missed this, missed you." Cas whispered, stuttering breath ghosting against his ear. Dean turned his head, reaching for Cas, pressing their mouths together, pushing his tongue past chapped lips. 

"It's only been two days," Dean smiled and Cas nodded, "Two days too long." He kissed Dean again, grinning widely. Blue eyes locked with green as he moved, rolling his hips slowly, dragging a long wrecked moan from plush lips. "I kind of miss you when you go into the next room."

Dean laughed, a breathless sound that became a gasp as Cas snapped his hips forward pushing into him, hitting the spot that made his eyes roll back. 

"Oh fuck!" He tightened the grip of his legs around Cas's back, dragging him deeper. Cas moaned, "Dean! Oh god you feel so good, I...I..."

Cas quickened his thrusts, nailing Dean's prostate with every one and there was no space for words anymore only sensation, the electric buzz that spread over their sweat slicked skin, fingers grasping, mouths locked, tongues sliding until Dean cried out his angels name and came in hot pulses between them. The shudder and tight, pulsing grip on his cock is all it took to send Cas tumbling after him and he came hard, biting Dean's shoulder as he collapses over him.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard, ignoring the stickiness between them, stroking their fingers through each other's damp hair. 

"Welcome home." Cas said after a while and Dean laughed, running his fingernail lightly over Cas's back, enjoying the sensation as Cas shivers, his softening cock still inside him. 

"This is home isn't it?" He answered, a tiny edge of wonder in his voice, "It's not just a place where I sleep, it's home because you're here. Because all I can think of when I'm away is how soon I can get back to you."

Cas smiled and moved, lifting himself away and Dean winced slightly at the drag and sudden loss. Cas reached over the edge of their bed and picked up some unidentifiable piece of clothing. He turned back and carefully cleaned them both up before settling into Dean's arms again, his head against his chest. He kissed his shoulder and gradually, like letting go, they slipped back into the warmth of each other and the comfort of home.


End file.
